


With even ground

by chatlove12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, first love is not last love, magic exsists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatlove12/pseuds/chatlove12
Summary: TJ a 1200 year old demon lives his life on earth pinning over a human who does not return his affecttions. sadden by his own misfortune he travels around the five realms with his best friend in search for the one who will love him for himself.





	1. His sad beginning

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if its any good but here goes nothing

“The moon shone brightly on her amber hair, her silver eyes sparkled like the most precious jewels that he had ever seen. Lilliam stared lovingly at his love, the only woman that could make his heart sing, walking into the arms of the moon spirt. Tears streamed down her face as she said goodbye to the one place she had ever known. Today, the last day for her to live among mortals. Before she left they made a promise that once every year, on that day, she would meet him at the moon lake to relive their most precious moments together until the end of his days.”

 

“That’s all for today children, tomorrow we will see how the books end.” The children slowly picked up their bags and began to leave the library talking excitedly about next weeks final chapter. “your stories never cease to amaze the children Olive.” She lifted her eyes to meet man standing behind her, “Thanks TJ, I try to keep them as interesting as possible.” A warm smile grew across his face, he loved her caring nature and always to be more than just friends, but would she accept him the way he was. Although her stories were always filled with enchanted lands and mythical creatures, he was not sure she could accept the reality of them existing, even if she could would she accept the one of the mythical beasts; not only one of them but the son of the king of the underworld?

 

TJ was never able to answer the questions Olive asked him about his childhood and his parents, and if he did answer it was always too general or vague for her to understand him. Despite that she found herself fascinated by the mystery surrounding him. “So, when is your book going to be released to the public and not just to the ears of these forgetful minds of children?” she giggled at his analogy of the children’s ability of retention. “Well if by some sort of magic, you can get a publisher to agree to meet me that would be helpful or…you could just whisk me off to one my worlds, that’s acceptable to.” Her innocent smile lit a fire inside his heart.

 

He wanted no more than to make all her wishes come but there were always too many obstacles in his way for him to be able to even grant her the smallest one: to be a published author (using magic to further selfish would have him striped of his powers and killed), se the worlds in her stories and travel to far off places full of adventure and also the fact that she saw only as a brother unable to give her the fairy tale romance she always wanted. As if to further kill his hopes of being with her, her current boyfriend walked into the library dressed to take her out for their second anniversary.

 

TJ quickly exited the room to give them time together since it was always too painful for him to be near her with him it made his heart tear, literally, if he let this continue for any longer the only good in him would fade away and he would wreak havoc onto the world. With all his efforts he was never able to find anyone he thought as or even more perfect than Olive. Oh, how he wished to kiss her pale pink lips and run his hands over her soft curves. If only she would look his way for once. “Are you still fantasising about her TJ? You know only by a miracle she would ever look your way, right.” TJ turned around to meet his observer and best friend, Kaidi, with a sympathetic look stretched across her face. “Well it’s not like I can help who I fall in love with.” He sighed looking into her amethyst eyes with a sad smile.

 

“Well how about I take to on a trip back home to visit the lava lakes and your dad, you haven’t seen him in a year. Come on ill even bake you a ox blood pie for the trip.” Kaidi said while nudging him. “Okay if you insist but we’ll only say for a month, okay?” he said with a knowing look, “sure, be ready to leave in a week.” She gave a cocky grin then turned on her heal to return to her work. In a week he would be back home, in a land were everything made sense to him and his worries would be no more, but until then he will just have to suffer through the harsh ships that is unrequited love.

The week crawled its way to the end and TJ’s suffering was as steady as ever; firstly, he was invited to join olive and her boyfriend on a movie date, since he hardly ever goes out, and not wanting to seem avoidant of her boyfriend he reluctantly agreed, suffering through 2hrs of thick lovey dovely air. Secondly olive came to him asking him advice on her boyfriend’s birthday present while describing his perfection to him. And finally, he forced into an employee workshop that required him to hold onto her waist as a trust building exercise.

 

At long last his suffering has come to an end. Kaidi met him at his small condo, ten blocks away from the library, with her car. “Hey, are you ready yet?” she pushed the door to his bedroom with no regard for his privacy, and there he was draped in nothing but a towel. His toned body stood before her as his chestnut hair fell effortlessly to his shoulders. Unfazed by his appearance or his questioning emerald eyes, she sat herself onto his bed. “You could have just waited two minutes and I would have been ready.” He said turning around to back her and dropping his towel. “Well, yeah but that’s no fun.” She smirked watching the two globes he called his ass.

 

“You know…” he smirked slipping into a tight pair of boxer shorts, “If you made this an even playing field.” He turned to look at her now blank face as she struggled to think of a way to answer him. While she thought of a reply he quickly got dressed and picked up bag, ready to escape his painful life even if it was only for a short while. Picking up Kaidi, he headed in the direction of the car only to be stopped by Olive. She was out of breath, gasping for air as sweat trickled down her face. She quickly picked herself up and stared intensely at the flustered man, “How could you just up and leave without saying goodbye?”

 

He was lost for words in that moment, he was sure that she was out with her boyfriend and would not notice him missing until Monday. “I-I’m sorry, I left a message at the office that you were to get on Monday that would tell you everything.” He avoided looking directly into her eyes fearing that her gaze would set him a blaze. She was his world but also his greatest enemy, and seeing her only makes his resolve weaker. All he ever wanted was to stand on even ground with her as her partner, but he also knew, it was time that he let go this unrequited love and find someone he could love and would love him back.

 

“Do you really not expect me to notice when your acting strange TJ?” she questioned pulling his face to meet hers. “I don’t know what is wrong but if you need to leave to figure things out, don’t hide it from me. I’ll understand and support, so next time just tell me okay? Because if you don’t I’ll find you and force you to tell me.” Her gaze was intense, and all TJ could do was to nod in agreement. She ended their conversation with a quick hug, then she watched him climb into the driver seat of the car. “Look after him okay?” she whispered to Kaidi, “With pleasure.” With a quick nod the car moved off and the began the five-hour trip to the portal to the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2- The car pulled up at a large chateau with two marble angels standing guard at the entrance. As they exited the car, TJ and Kaidi were greeted by the gate keeper. A tall black hair man with a relatively good build, he quickly gathered their things and guided them to the entrance. To the human eye this was no more than a charming villa in the country side but to the super natural it was the gate way to hell.

They quickly entered the hall way, as they passed through they were met with the grotesque scent of decay and misery. It was a painting of a horror, blood smeared on the inner walls, bodies hanging from the celling with their guts dripping to the floor and the souls of the deceased roaming aimlessly in search of their permanent resting place. Laughter erupted from Kaidi, it was if the site of the entrance was enjoyable to her. “They really out did themselves this year right TJ?” Kaidi remarked poking a dismembered body, a grin plastered over her face.

“Y-yeah.” He replied shakenly. TJ had a weak stomach for gore and guts, and seeing the unjust sight sent his head swimming. Although he knew that these were just decorations to frighten unwanted “guest” from entering any further, the scene was too real for him not to feel queasy. Kaidi’s smile quickly dropped upon seeing his discomfort but was just as quickly reapplied.

“Aww still a chicken when it comes to gore.” She playfully punched his arm, but his only response was a weak smile in her direction. They quickly moved to the other end of the hall, it opened to the lake de Atra Mors, there on the banks waiting was hell’s ferry man.

The gate keeper loaded their bags into the ferry, bowed and took his leave. The ferry man’s face could not be seen for he had none, but u could still tell he was pleased at the prince’s return. He waited for the pair to take their seats to push off.

TJ stared his reflection in the water, he could not keep his mind from wandering about what Olive was doing with her boyfriend. Her hands intertwined with his, their lips locking in bliss and the smile that she never showed him. His tears began to fall despite his will, staining his cheeks red. These tears he never shed in front of her, these tears of blood.

He hated his own weakness, to shed his tears over a heart that was never his and could never be. Pulling him out of his depressing thoughts was a reassuring hand placed on his by Kaidi. “The pain won’t last forever, and until it’s gone I’ll be here for you, okay?” he smiled at her kindness and squeezed her hand. After a few minutes they were immersed in a low red light, “Welcome home your highness.” The ferry man announced as the stopped by the bank. Hell was not what most would picture it as, sure the skies were crimson and there was fire and lava pits around, but they acted more as mood lighting and a way to find your way in the dark.

It looked similar to earth with seasons and regular days and nights. Sure, it sounded like an underground earth, but it still had its hellish feel to it. It was more like a kingdom where the sinners both mortal an immortal go to be punished, not as public executions, unless it was a crime against the royal family. Sinners were brought to the court for judgement then are taken to their respected afterlives.

TJ disembarked first helping Kaidi out of the boat removing the luggage, they quickly paid the ferry man and made their way to the palace sitting in the centre of the main town. They strolled through the busy town, demons getting into pointless arguments, large malls, little stalls and small vehicles speeding passed you.

The pair walked side by side trying to avoid as much attention as possible, they were mostly successful, meeting a person every so often the recognised them. Until… “TTTTTTJJJJJJJJ!”, it was the wail of a banshee that called him, “Hey prince TJ look over here!” oh no, he knew this voice, it was Syphira, his childhood friend. She was the daughter of the duke of the eastern lands, but her tongue was that of a commoner. She was always drawing attention to herself causing problems for him.

With the crowds now focused in his direction he watched as she threw caution to the wind and dashed across traffic. Before she could utter another sentence Kaidi covered her mouth and swiftly disappeared behind a stall with TJ following.

“Are you nuts? What don’t you ever think of the safety of your friend before speaking.” Kaidi scolded. The small girl’s ears and tail drooped as the scolding continued, when it was al over she explained her behaviour, “I’m so sorry guys, but I was to come and pick you up and take you immediately to the royal court.” Her smile bounced back as if she was not just scolded.

“Why were we summoned? Could they not have waited for me to arrive at the palace and unpack first?” he sighed slowly shaking his head, “Well let’s get it over with.” With that the three of them made their way to the palace. Wasting no time, TJ pushed his way into the royal court room where his father sat in his chair with a fierce glare and his mother at his side.

Hearing the door slammed open the aristocrats turned their gazes to the young prince, sitting in anticipation, anxious to see TJ’s reaction to the upcoming news that his father was about to deliver. The air was thick with tension, no one knew how this scene was going to play out, but they knew that the TJ would be against the idea.

“My son.” The king’s voice broke the silence, “I have come to the decision that you must find a partner by the next blooming of the Alisias flower.” The Alisias flower was one that only bloomed every 200 years, which happened to be on TJ’s 600th birthday and the next blooming was to be in the next two years. This meant that he would have to start searching immediately since that was the same as 2 months to the non-humans.

Kaidi slowly took a couple steps back as she watched the usual jovial face of her best friend contort into one of pure wrath. It was seldom that TJ was ever like this, although demons were generally aggressive he was anything but. Not one to voice his complaints or indulge arguments, for something to put him off would have to be a topic he had passion for.

To him love was a sacred thing that need time to bloom but to other demons it was but a fleeting feeling of lust. The idea of rushing love and the thought of giving up his first love boiled in him. “I refuse to comply with your selfish wishes father, not if I do not fall in love on my own terms.” His rage heating up the room. Kaidi watched in agony as she witnessed the king and TJ bicker back and forth.

The room was filled with shouting and an under tone of soft whispers that then went out with the sound of the king’s hand connecting to TJ’s face, no one knew when he had moved but the sound echoed through with only the words of the angered king, “my decision is final, and nothing will change my mind.” With that the king was gone but heat from his cheek was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my other work I am sorry it has not updated. but I can assure you the next chapter will come out in a couple weeks.


End file.
